The List
by mynameislizzie
Summary: A story which wouldn't leave me alone. Naomily at first, but it gets complicated...and twisted... and well, you'll have to read my ANs to judge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**

**This is a story I had running in my mind ages ago. But I thought it was too left field and explicit for here. But I'm putting the first bit up, and the rest will be on LJ under my user name _mynameislizzie1_ if anyone is as twisted and depraved as me. Not for the hardcore Naomily lovers, because the combinations and hetero stuff will not appeal. But if you like smut... visit me over there and comment. OK then...part one**

The List

The first time it actually happened, it was so ethereal, so jumbled, so...intense... Naomi almost believed it was one of those dreams you have when you haven't been laid for months. Something you vaguely recall when you wake with your hand in your knickers, already excited.

It wasn't.

OK, it had become a bit of a ritual, dusting off this half thought through sexual fantasy of hers. Only going out twice a month, the opportunities for getting totally wasted were a bit more limited nowadays. Both older, both supposedly wiser. Comfortably in love. Couply.

Five years...five years from Roundview, lakes, bouncy castles and grim Bristol rooftops. Five years of...well basically heaven on earth. Being with Emily totally without reservation, without doubt, was...truthfully... fucking heaven. OK, Uni was difficult. Both being in London helped, but Goldsmiths was a fucker to get to from Mile End, where they shared a poky top floor rented flat.

It had to be Mile End because of Emilys course. Photography. Hard for her to get onto, and fucking impossible to travel back and forth to, what with the odd hours for lectures and practical assignments, and shaky North/South London transport links. No, it made sense for Naomi to be the one to commute. So she endured it. Three fucking years of it.

But they survived it. The odd screaming row, brought on by exhaustion and maybe a touch of jealousy, if Ems happened to mention a particularly attractive model, or was out too late (Naomi had discovered her own jealousy late in life) But neither of them really doubted the other. Not then.

Five years.

Five years of sharing a bed. First a creaky single, which brought complaints from downstairs due to the...creaking... morning and night (sometimes ALL night...especially if make up sex was required) Then a second hand brass double, with a new mattress hand lifted up three flights of dark back stairs (it got a thorough work out before it even reached the bed frame. Patience was never one of their shared virtues. Making a giggling, then sighing Emily come, naked from the waist down, smooth legs jerking as Naomi tongued her was definitely the high point of that winter morning)

Five years of waking up next to each other. Five years of a monosyllabic Naomi before the coffee was ready, a sleepy Emily after too much post dinner wine. Five years of comfortable co existence. Evenings spent studying together, weekends spent exploring London, exploring life, exploring each other.

So...five years. And for five years, on and off, they went clubbing only sporadically, mostly preferring to eat out, or catch a movie at the Cineplex. Or watch endless reality tv porn on the battered set Effy had bequeathed them when she buggered off to Portugal with Cook.

Yeah Cook...after all the high drama of Sophia and MDMA...and Freddies death, and Dr Foster and 9 months in prison for their wayward friend...oh, and 5 months in what Panda called the Funny Farm for Eff. They got it together. Finally.

Panda was back, minus Thomas, who'd cheated again, this time with his running coach. JJ and Lara were married and still living in Bristol. And Katie? Married and divorced already...her predilection for perma tanned footballers undiminished. Currently residing in Richmond with a middling successful session musician called Robert with long hair and strange ideas about asteroids. Odd how it all turns out...

So...anyway...5 years. And when they did go out clubbing, Naomi still somehow felt the need to get wasted in double quick time. Never a big party animal, she needed the antiseptic sting of alcohol to feel comfortable...free.

Emily never did. Lost in the bass pulse and the throng of undulating bodies, music was her drug of choice. Naomi would watch her...watch her dark hair toss as she spun and ground to the throbbing thump from the speakers. Watch the other eyes on her. Lots of eyes.

But two hours or so later, buoyed up with neat vodka...Naomi would finally join her, gripping her by the hips and grinding her crotch into Emily's still deliciously pert arse. And then the words would flow. Into Emily's ear. The ritual pleas.

_"I wanna have a threesome Ems...look...that girl over there..the one with big tits and short hair. She's been looking at you all night...like she wants to eat you...fuck, I'd **love** to see her eat you babes...she'd make you come sooo hard..."_

And Emily's breath would catch, and her mind would spin with lust at the thought of that girl...any girl, going down on her while Naomi watched, hot eyed and touching herself. Waiting her turn.

But it never happened. Not then. Not for 5 years. Emily would shudder and agree it would be fucking wonderful and grind her arse into Naomi's heat until they were both soaked and throbbing. Then a toilet, or a back wall somewhere. Somewhere dark. Gasps, moans, zips and buttons. Wet heat and delicious release.

Sated, the imaginary threesome fantasy settled back into semi retirement...until next time.

And then one night, it didn't.

Another night, another dark club, another girl. Small, slim dark eyed and sinuous...surely not old enough to be in this place? Face of a girl guide, eyes like Caligula. Perfect.

But her eyes were on Emily all night...hot, interested, knowing eyes. She caught the glances exchanged between blonde and brunette. Saw it, logged it and recognised it for what it was. So when Naomi slid off her stool, wobbling slightly from the five shots she'd downed quickly, and assumed her position behind Emily...grinding, cupping, mouthing the bared skin of her soft shoulder possessively, the girl didn't shrug and walk off, hunting easier prey. She joined them...in front of Emily...not touching, not yet. But her eyes asked questions. Questions that were answered when Emily reached forward and pulled her in. Naomi groaned as the two brunettes kissed. Open mouthed, fierce, hungry. She clung to her girl, still cupping breasts she had mapped over years of sole possession. Watching...and aching.

A moments doubt as her knee encountered the strangers knee, between Emilys thighs. Both trying for more friction, more sensation. Emily groaned then. Naomi knew that sound. She'd heard it a thousand times before.

It meant yes...it meant now...it meant take me...fuck me...suck me...I'm yours. It meant surrender.

A stumbling, giggling walk along cold pavements. Fumbling key in the lock. Then pink light from the single lamp in the hall.

Jessica...that was her name. 18 and already more adventurous, more predatory than either one of the older girls. Took control. Took the initiative.

"Bedroom?" she said, her voice smoky and low.

Naomi pointed dumbly and followed her and Emily into the room which had echoed for years to moans and whispers and climactic screams. Their bedroom...but now with a stranger in it. A stranger who stripped off her tight black singlet top, revealing tiny cone shaped tits and a flat stomach.

"Clothes" she said softly. And suddenly it was real. Not a fantasy, half imagined. Emily reacted first, pulling her own shirt off and unclipping her bra, throwing them to one side. Her eyes hooded and dark, waiting for Naomi to respond. She did so, more selfconciously. Pulling her top over her head and watching as Jessica unzipped her skirt and dropped to the bed.

"Beautiful" she whispered and Naomi didn't know which body she was referring to. It didn't, matter...not at all.

Naked, they folded themselves together. Emily in the middle, already moaning softly as Jessica kissed her and cupped a breast, kneading it firmly.

Naomi copied her random partner, nuzzling Emilys neck, like she had a thousand times before. Only this time Emily was gasping into another mouth, her hands gripping another body.

They flowed round each other. Jessica always in control. When Emily came the first time...Naomi held her hand silently and watched the other girls hungry mouth working between her lovers legs. Jessica watched Naomi's face as Emily arched and thrashed. Watched her until the spasms subsided, then moved smoothly across the foot of the bed, parting Naomi's thighs and dipping her head to taste more sweetness.

It was her turn to thrash and moan. Her turn to grip hair and curl toes.

The girls tongue was practiced and inventive. Emily leaned on her elbow, cupping Naomi's breasts alternatively and thumbing hard nipples. When she came, Emily was kissing her hard...the moans and cries shared between them.

After a few minutes recovery, Jessica moved up and slid between them. She pulled Naomi into a hot, searching kiss, palming her sensitive nipples. Emily kissed her way down Jessica's flat stomach and pushed her thighs apart.

Naomi lifted her lips from the other girls in time to see the heat in Emily's eyes as she moved closer to the girls wet open cunt. Her small pink tongue...the tongue that had only ever pushed inside her lovers folds before...teased Jessica's wetness before dipping inside, her mouth covering her completely. Emily's moan of contentment as she licked and sucked thrilled something inside Naomi too. When Jessica whispered a request in her ear, she complied without protest. Kneeling over the smaller girl, thighs either side of her head, she looked down at Emily's bobbing, twisting head and moaned helplessly as Jessica pushed tongue and fingers deep inside. Inside everywhere. Places Emily had never ventured._;

And so it went on..for an hour or more. Time seemed an irrelevant concept. Tangled naked limbs, hungry mouths and thrusting straight fingers. When exhaustion overcame them, the orgasm count was in double figures.

When Naomi woke in the morning, the stranger was gone. Only the faint odour of Coco and sex remained.

It could almost have been a dream, apart from the dull ache between her legs and the sight of fresh red nail marks across Emily's back as she snored gently on her stomach.

Not a dream then...

And so it began. They didn't talk about it, but it lay between them most nights, like the stranger had never really left.

Finally, one Sunday morning, Naomi sleepily sipping coffee while Emily sat beside her scanning the papers, it came back. Not overtly...no one mentioned the girl by name, but Emily cleared her throat and dropped the paper onto the quilt.

"I think we should make a list" she said.

Naomi, still in that semi conscious state between first and second cups, murmured an indistinct reply.

Emily looked sideways at Naomi and sighed.

"I'm being serious...we should make a list or something"

"A list of what?"

"A list of all the things we want to experience...you know...in bed"

Naomi was suddenly wide awake.

"You want to do that...with another girl...again?" She croaked.

"Not necessarily" Emily said brightly "Just sort of the stuff we haven't done...all the secrets we keep for when we're apart...you know?"

Naomi didn't know. Her masturbatory fantasies had been pretty vanilla up to the night with Jessica. She wasn't sure she knew where this was heading...

Emily jumped out of bed, giving Naomi the chance to admire for the fifty thousandth time her girlfriends behind. Now THAT was something she fantasised about...a _lot_.

When Emily came back into the room, she was carrying two pens, some squared paper note pages and the ice bucket from the kitchen

"Right" she smiled "We both write down our darkest, sexiest fantasies, fold the paper in half and put the squares in the bucket. We close our eyes and choose one each...I'm sure we could think up a dozen each. You've already had your threesome idea...but there's heaps of others...we pick one at a time...and then do it"

Naomi blinked and thought about it for a couple of long seconds.

"Anything?" she smirked eventually.

Emily stared back at her steadily, a little confident grin on her face

"Anything" she nodded "Fucking anything...you know I never say no to you"

Naomi gulped. Then a sneaky thought almost made her giggle. She knew what to write...something that would stop her little pocket rocket in her tracks. Something which would stop this getting out of control.

They tore the paper into small strips and began to write, facing away from each other.

Naomi had to suppress a giggle at the first suggestion she scribbled. One that she knew Emily would indignantly refuse. Cook had asked often enough.

'**TWINS**' it said.

She folded it carefully and tossed it into the bucket. It was with some shock that Naomi saw that her girlfriend had already thrown three other folded squares in...

Someone was serious about this..

**More later, but not on here...lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right...second part of 'The List'. Posted first on LJ, but I've decided to post afterwards here. Warning – Although its Naomily, its not as we know it. Those of a nervous disposition look away. Hetero sex and twisted pairings await. First part dealt with Naomi's secret yearning for a threesome. This is Emily's first item on the List...**

**Very AU.**

**Its an M for a reason, folks.. Don't hate me. Just don't read it if you love fluffy Naomily stories. This isn't one.**

_Second fantasy explored._

"No fucking _way_ Emily" Naomi spluttered, giving the tablecloth a pebble dash of cornflakes. "You're kidding, right?"

Emily arched her eyebrow in that 'are you trying to fuck with me?' way she had perfected ever since Katie tried to tell her not to take Effy's shrooms at Gobblers End. She shrugged.

"Typical Naomi" she said coolly "OK to do what she wants, but my suggestions are off limits...nice"

"For fucks sake Ems... You hated the idea of me almost fucking Cook back at Roundview, why would you even think of wanting me to actually fuck another guy...and in front of you. Me muff muncher, remember...for years now"

Emily stared back at her lover, not flinching.

"That was then" she said, as if that was a rational reason for Naomi to agree "You were being a total cunt to me, and I was threatened by Cook and you. This is different. We agreed to write down our deepest, darkest fantasies...well, I want to see you get fucked. Its OK, if you don't want to, we'll call the whole thing off...now you've had your fun watching me and that girl in bed. Naomi gets her way...again"

Naomi put down her spoon. Suddenly breakfast cereal had lost its appeal. The nagging doubt about this whole 'fantasy' thing was getting way stronger. She had hoped, when they sat down this Saturday morning, that the first piece of paper out of the bucket would be her ace card...the twin thing. She was sure Emily would react the same way she always did when someone mentioned it. "Yuck, no fucking way" just about sums it up.

But her luck wasn't that good and this bombshell had laid on the breakfast table between them for minutes now. Naomi decided on shock and awe to try to put this back in the box.

"So...let me get this straight. You want me to have some random guy back here. Suck him off and then let him fuck me, while you watch...right?"

Emily smirked and nodded. Fuck, Naomi thought desperately, that didn't work..

"You wouldn't get jealous and pull him off while he was boning me?" she tried again hopefully.

"Nope" Emily said crisply "I wanna see if you miss it...you know... a dick inside you. You _have_ been a bit keen on the strap on recently, maybe you need to get it out of your system. Its been, what, 6 years since you did it with a guy? I seem to remember you telling me once that you went for it big time before you met me?"

Naomi gulped.

"Ems, that was fucking years ago. Thats just the point, isn't it...**before** I met you. I did go crazy for guys, then fell totally in love with you, and thats been enough...plenty, until now"

"Yeah...but that threesome with Jessica came out of nowhere to me. We said we'd explore whatever the other one wants...and I want to see you do it with a guy. Just once... But if you're that pussy about it...forget it"

With that, she stood up abruptly and started to noisily gather plates and cups. Naomi stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

"Ems...are you sure? I mean, I don't want to do anything that jeopardizes what we have...what we are. I love you, totally and completely. If you're serious about this...there have to be rules, _lots_ of rules...OK?"

Emily's face broke into the sort of smile she knew disarmed Naomi at a stroke. It worked again, as always.

"OK..." she grinned, sitting down and gripping Naomi's hand tightly "What rules?"

Naomi swallowed hard and looked away for a second.

"First... I get to veto any of your choices. If I'm gonna fuck some guy for your pleasure, I want to know he's not a fucking bad breathed minger with a tiny dick..."

Emily giggled and nodded.

"Second..._we_ buy the condoms. No fucking way do I want some random arseholes love child as a souvenir. And he has to be clean and...not hairy, I fucking hate guys with hairy backs...oh and he he has to leave straight afterwards. I'm not up for seconds or cosy cuddles in the morning, right?"

Emily kept nodding, and Naomi started to think she was agreeing too easily. With all these conditions, it was gonna be all but impossible to get just the right man. Surely?

"And last.." she chanced, hoping this was the killer blow "You have to join in...I don't think any guy could get me off now, after five years of Fitch pleasure...you have to make me come...at the end..."

She sat back and folded her arms, smiling thinly. Trump that, she thought smugly.

Major fail.

Emily smiled back and nodded. Blissfully unfazed.

"Actually, Naoms, I think I already have a candidate who fits all that stuff. The guy who runs my course has a son. They're Brazilian, and the kids name is Paulo. He's always hanging around after class. He fancies me something rotten, but I've told him I'm gay and he's backed off for now, but he's seen pictures of you I've taken, and he'd totally go for a shag with you...especially if he knows I'll be there too"

Naomi's mouth opened in disbelief. For fucks sake, Emily hadn't just come up with this scenario, she'd actually plotted it out.

"Before you say anything" Emily said as Naomi struggled to speak "He ticks all the boxes. He's young...17 or 18, I think. Beautiful, in that South American kind of way, you know, permanent tan, white teeth, great arse..."

Naomi blinked at that.

"You've checked his arse out?" she spluttered "What the fuck Ems, you're even gayer than me. Since when did you find guys backsides attractive?"

Emily laughed.

"I didn't say I found him attractive Naoms...but you might. And two other things work in his favour...him and his Dad go back to Rio on Sunday night. For good, which means its guaranteed to be a one time thing, no repeats and no gossip. And..."

Emily smirked again and Naomi braced herself for the punchline.

"...I've talked to Sophie...you know the punkish girl, works down the market..all piercings, no bra and tattoos?"

Naomi nodded uncertainly.

"She says she's fucked him...and he's hung like a horse. She said its the biggest cock she's ever had, and he definitely knows how to use it"

Naomi ducked her head and looked at her chipped nail varnish. How the fuck could she say no now? Emily had touched all the bases. Why the fuck couldn't the twin suggestion have come out first. Finally, the silence got to her. She looked up to see Emily staring at her expectantly.

"Well?" Emily said brightly

Naomi swallowed again, wishing she had kept her dirty fantasies inside her head for the fiftieth time..

"OK..." she said quietly "If you really want it...I guess if its just a one time deal...then fuck it...lets do it"

Emily beamed and squeezed her hands in delight. She got up and started to collect the dishes again.

"Oh, and Naoms" she breezed, turning on the tap and looking back over her shoulder at the shell shocked face of her partner. "Its going to be amazing, don't worry...and if it goes as well as I think it will...maybe next week we can do that twin thing I know for a fact is on your list"

For the second time that morning, Naomi was lost for words...

XXX

It took half a bottle of tequila and two little yellow pills Emily had sourced at work, but by 11pm Saturday night, they were on the couch, giggling like two 12 year olds, waiting for Paulo to appear. Emily seemed to know that Naomi had lots of reservations still, even with the industrial strength amphetamines in her. But she worked on her all evening. They took a bath together, Emily careful to merely arouse Naomi with her soft stroking and teasing nips. By the time they were dry and the whizz was coursing through Naomi's central nervous system, all she really wanted was to strip her girlfriend and feast on her cunt till morning.

Emily allowed her a few light brushes of her nipples and a single finger dip into the moist darkness between her legs, but she wouldn't let her go further, even when she dropped onto her knees and begged, with waggling tongue, to let her eat her.

When the doorbell rang, Emily had just finished a filthy joke Effy had told her on the phone in the week, so Naomi was snorting her amusement and spilling Tequila Gold onto her legs. Neither of them were wearing much. Emily knew Naomi was nervous still, so she had dressed her personally. A purple and white bra and knicker set under a simple black dress. Black silk holdups to complete the picture. Emily herself had gone for the skimpy yet virginal white cotton underwear she knew made Naomi's mouth go dry at. They had played out the odd schoolgirl fantasy in the past (Naomi had laughed sarcastically at first when Emily proved not only did she still own her secondary school uniform, but more importantly, still fit in it...but she stopped laughing pretty quickly when Emily put it on and proceeded to fuck herself in front of her girlfriend) but nothing compared to what they were about to do...

Emily jumped up and ran to the door. The guy, Paulo, stood there...looking quite nervously at the object of his desire. Emily kissed his cheek, before dragging him by the hand into the lounge.

He stood by the couch and extended his hand to Naomi. God, he looked young.

Her ever present cynical side couldn't resist what came out of her mouth then, unbidden.

"_Bit_ fucking formal mate, considering your cocks gonna be up me in about thirty seconds..but hello anyway"

The shared laughter broke the awkward mood, which was further helped by the small plastic baggie he produced from the inside of his jacket.

"Best quality Peruvian coke" he said unnecessarily. The snow white powder was divided into six thick lines on the glass coffee table. Paulo pulled a twenty pound note from his back pocket, rolled it and then offered it to Naomi first. Despite the dexamphetamine still rushing through her, she accepted and snorted a line up each nostril.

"Fuck, shit, bollocks" she moaned as the pure cocaine rush pounded her neurons. It was very probably the most brutal hit she had ever experienced. Paulo grinned happily as she burst into laughter and grabbed him in a bear hug. Emily was next and her eyes bulged as the rush hit her too.

Five minutes and two tequilas later, it was as if they were old friends.

Paulo had taken his jacket off and was wearing just a plain white tee and grey cotton cargo pants. Emily was one side of him, Naomi the other. She heard Emily whisper something into Paulo's ear and he chuckled dirtily. She knew it was about her, but strangely she didn't feel any resentment, rather a growing desire to prove to Emily that she could do this thing.

She put her empty glass down on the table and turned his head towards her. He smiled and looked at her lips. It was enough.

A second later they were kissing. Open mouthed, tongues dueling. A proper, drug fueled dirty kiss. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders as he pressed harder. She heard Emily gasp once, then felt the couch move as her lover got off. From the corner of her eye she could see Emily pushing the coffee table away, then dragging the single chair in the room over, so it was positioned directly opposite them.

Paulo started to unbutton her short dress at the front, and, still trying to keep her mouth moving on his, Naomi helped him, until it was pulled off her shoulders. She saw the appreciation in his eyes as he pulled back to look at her. He reached up with one hand and cupped her breast firmly. She groaned as her sensitive nipple was grazed by his palm over the sheer silk. Another groan showed her that someone else was appreciating the view. She stole a quick look at Emily, who was watching them with eyes like coals. As she looked, she saw Emily's hand reach between her own legs and start to stroke...

Now she wanted more.

Naomi reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. This time Paulo groaned appreciatively as her breasts came free. The cool air on her nipples made them stiffen even more.

Again, she looked at her girlfriend for approval. Emily had her hand inside those tight white knickers now, and Naomi could see...and hear...her middle finger working under the material. It was a sight she never tired of, watching Emily fucking herself, but tonight it seemed even hotter. Suddenly she needed more...more everything.

She allowed Paulo to cup and knead her tits, before reaching down to stroke the growing bulge in his trousers.

She grinned at the way Emily's eyes widened and darkened at her stroking. She was OK about this part. Although she had sucked and fucked a few guys between kissing Emily in that garden at 15 and allowing herself to fall completely in love with her at 17, she had always been more comfortable taking care of her dates like this. Her long distant gag about tennis elbow wasn't entirely artificial.

Opening his button fly, she fished out his burgeoning erection slowly, as if presenting a rare specimen to her lover. Another gasp from Emily as it became clear her information about his size was correct.

He was a big boy.

Naomi had never exactly been a connoisseur of cocks, preferring to do the business in the dark if possible, but even she had to admit he was an impressive specimen. If the legend of Cooks 8 inches was true (and their aborted fumble in a deserted classroom after the student elections was inconclusive, because she stopped him before they got to bumping uglies) this kid was at least as big. She stroked him deliberately, making sure Emily could see everything. Judging by the gasps and moans from the chair, Emily wasn't missing much.

"Suck him baby" Emily hissed, her hand moving faster "I wanna see it in your mouth".

Paulo was still kissing her neck and kneading her tits when she decided to go for broke. She pulled back and watched her girlfriend for a few seconds longer. Legs open, knickers nowhere to be seen, Emily was now just flat out fingering herself. It was a sight to give a marble statue a hard on...

Naomi grinned thinly at the sight of her girlfriend abandoning any attempt at subtlety and dipped her head slowly towards the thing she was holding. She saw Emily stop stroking herself abruptly as Naomi's tongue slipped out of her mouth and circled the plum like head. She was never an expert fellatrice, but the odd practice as a teenager had given her enough pointers on what guys liked.

So she licked, and sucked and stroked and hummed, until Paulo strained upwards and warned her in between strangled sounds, that he wasn't able to last much longer.

She heard Emily groan and saw her legs tremble uncontrollably. Someone had just beaten them to it in the orgasm race. Still, they had hours yet...

She released his purple hard cock from her mouth with an audible plop and straightened.

"Bedroom, I think" she said, stripping off her knickers as she walked "I think Emily said something about me getting fucked?"

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Emily had got her wish. Paulo had fucked Naomi into a sweaty, screaming bundle of naked flesh. He was methodical, experienced and inventive. From the moment he entered her, he was in control. Slow, unstoppable and utterly dominant.

Emily had watched her lover build from slow acceptance to clawing, begging surrender. then, as the boy had lifted himself up on his elbows, arching over Naomi, the angle forcing his pistoning cock against her super sensitive clit, she had howled her release to the heavens. Emily watched her come, then saw him lift out of her girlfriend, the condom glistening with Naomi's juices.

Then he had pulled the petite brunette to her feet and almost thrown her onto her back, next to Naomi's exhausted, gasping body. He ripped her underwear off, not bothering with buttons or hooks. She found herself spread open, helpless as he took her. He was going to fuck her too, in the same way he'd done it to Naomi.

Naomi watched with drug numbed eyes as the boy took his reward for agreeing to fuck her first. Her stomach flipped with unease as he took his time screwing a sighing, compliant Emily. It was obvious this was the thing he had come for. Naomi had just been the appetizer.

Unused to his size, Emily winced more than once as he first filled her, then began to fuck her expertly. Despite her hetero inexperience and inherent dislike for cock in general, friction is friction after all. Gradually, with short strokes, long strokes, tight circles of his hips, and the sight of Naomi lying beside her watching her being screwed, Emily got her orgasm. Naomi held her hand as she thrashed and bucked underneath his relentless thrusts. Their eyes locked on each other.

Afterward, when the boy had let go his control and hammered into her impossibly quickly, coming in gasping, uncoordinated thrusts, Emily held his forearms and limply allowed him to use her. Eventually, he reluctantly and slowly pulled out of her. Emily curled onto her side, foetus like and didn't respond as a naked Naomi showed him out.

They lay silently all that night, neither of them knowing what to say, both deep in their own thoughts until the grey tendrils of dawn crept over the bedroom wall.

Number two on the list then...but at what price?

**Comments my lovelies?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The List 3**

**On with the smutty drabble then. I've had good comments and negative ones, but I've decided to plough on with it anyway. Those who didn't like it before, will hate it before the end. Just so you know I warned you...**

**I don't own Skins...otherwise, Jesus, this _would_ have been filmed in 2010. Hahaha**

Its been three weeks now, and Naomi was starting to think things were going back to the way they were before. Not exactly, but close.

They hadn't really discussed the night with Paulo, but she knew it was there between them, like a Brazilian fucking elephant...and thats not a reference to his oversized cock. She knew Emily hadn't intended to get physically fucked herself...she'd just been overpowered by the sexual heat in the room and his indefensible insistence. Naomi _wanted_ to talk it over with her, but every time she went to raise it, Emily quickly changed the subject. She learned not to bother.

Their sex lives had taken a bit of a knock, but Naomi expected that. After a week or so of silent evenings and platonic bed sharing, Emily finally relented and moved over to Naomi, as she laid silently beside her.

"Babe?" she whispered, stroking Naomi's cheek with a smooth hand "Cuddle?"

Naomi instinctively wrapped her in a protective embrace. Emily stayed silent for a few moments, luxuriating in the feel of her girlfriends body pressed to hers at last, then leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"Make love to me...?" she asked in a soft breath.

Naomi smiled gently and began to replay the old familiar moves they had perfected over thousands of hours in this bed. She kissed Emily gently, cupping her face in two hands, before freeing her small breasts from the obstructive confines of her night tee. They kissed slowly and languorously, using their tongues to excite one another. Soon Emily's knee pushed between Naomi's thighs and pressed against her growing wetness.

Her own tee was stripped from her and she revelled in the feel of Emily's soft lips claiming her nipples in turn. She moaned quietly as her lovers familiar hands cupped and squeezed her. Nothing compared to this, she decided. No random caresses or horny boys erection could make her so wet, so aroused, just from gentle pressure. Before long, their fingers found each other. Wet heat, moans and fast breathing again filled the bedroom. When Naomi slid down Emily's body and her mouth claimed the open sex with lips and tongue working in harmony, Emily arched and sighed just as she always had, from the first time she had done it to her. Naomi looked up to see Emily's eyes watching her work. She winked salaciously as she saw the excitement on her lovers face.

"I love you" Emily mouthed, before she threw her head back and groaned deliciously at the increased pace of Naomi's tongue on her swollen clit.

Emily's orgasm was quick, frantic and satisfying. When she went to return the favour, Naomi shook her head gently, seeing the exhaustion in her lovers eyes.

"In the morning beautiful" she whispered "I got just as much out of that as you did...just watching my baby come so beautifully"

"I doubt that" Emily smirked, letting her eyes droop as she drifted off "But I'll make it up to you tomorrow...promise"

And she did, rousing Naomi in the best possible way, already half way to orgasm. Emily always did have the knack of waking her just as her mind registered the busy tongue between her legs. By the time Naomi was coming round fully, her hips were rolling in time with the fingers and tongue inside her. Her own climax was just as satisfying as the one she had given her wonderful, perfect lover the night before.

"That was beautiful Ems" she purred, pulling the smaller girl up so she could taste her own sweetness on her lips "Consider me paid back in full..."

They drifted back to sleep...together again.

XXX

And then, just when Naomi had reached the stage of believing it was all ancient history... they got a visitor.

The ice bucket had stayed in the kitchen, placed carefully away from prying eyes, up on the cabinet over the fridge. Neither girl wanted to throw it away, but equally, neither wanted to refer back to that night. So it stayed there, like a silent rebuke, full of unused suggestions and dark desires.

Naomi was late that night. Her underground train was delayed due to signalling failure or some such bollocks, she fumed, so it was after 7 when she slammed the front door behind her and kicked off her shoes.

"Home babe!" she yelled into the empty hallway "Fucking train delayed. If it was another suicide, I hope it fucking hurt the inconsiderate bastard...thats the third time this month someone has held us up for an ho..."

She stopped her monologue as she opened the lounge door. They had a visitor.

But not just any old visitor. Katie fucking Fitch.

Her rant stopped in its tracks, she gaped for a second before recovering her poise.

"Oh hi Katie...wasn't expecting you..." she said

"Obviously not" Katie smirked "sounds like you had a rough journey... Lets hope the guy died quickly huh?"

Naomi blushed at Katies reference to her impatience

"Sorry...didn't mean it...I know that sounded..."

"...well compassionate?" Katie finished for her, giving Naomi the chance to remember why they never really got on. Even when her and Ems came back from Goa and she thought the whole Sophia, Mandy, MDMA and Cook thing was ancient history, Katie reminded her from time to time..just to keep her hand in.

"Yeah, that too..." she grinned ruefully "So, Katiekins... to what do we owe the pleasure? Boyfriends dick fall off? Shoe shortage in Richmond?"

Emily frowned slightly, and Naomi flushed at her sharpness. Katie bought it out in her every time. It was a gift.

"No to both" Katie said flatly "My sister said it was about time we had some twin time, so I thought I'd come over and annoy you. Sort of buy one get one free, huh?"

Naomi giggled at that and the ice was if not broken, at least defrosted a bit.

Four huge glasses of Shiraz each later, and dressed in just her night time tee, Naomi was feeling 100% more OK. Despite her ongoing verbal war with Katie, they actually got on better now than at any time in their lives. When she wasn't being actively bitchy, Katie could be funny, amusing and downright filthy. Her anecdotes would have made a stand up comedian blush, and she could certainly hold the floor better than most. Curled up on the sofa between Emily and Naomi, she regaled them with outrageous stories about the tour she had just been on with her boyfriend. Like a lot of bands now, the one he was working for used session musicians behind the stage curtains to flesh out their sound. Robert was much in demand as a back up guitarist and he certainly added a quality of playing to some of the manufactured so called 'stars' up front.

The bonus from Katies point of view was that she got to go on tour with him occasionally. That meant luxury tour buses, extravagant hotel suites and... tales of excess from all around the world. By the time she had been with Robbie six months, she had seen and done an awful lot of things she's never dreamed of back in Bristol. And of course they got to hear about it.

She was just finishing a story about the lead singer and a pair of 16 year old blonde Swedish groupies, involving large garden vegetables and olive oil, which made Naomi gag and splutter hysterically in equal measure, when she stopped in mid flow and looked at her glass with undisguised disgust.

"Can we have a fucking _proper_ drink now babes" she pouted to Emily "I can only drink so much of this French shit...have you got any tequila?"

They had, a bottle of Casa Noble that Katie herself had brought back from the last trip to Mexico. It was too expensive to waste on the friends they normally had round, so it sat on the top of a kitchen cabinet for months, gathering dust.

"I'll get that bottle off the top of the unit" Emily slurred,already half bombed from the wine. She too was in her night tee, and she giggled as she tried to get up without falling over.

"Let me" Katie said, more sober than either of them "Where the fuck is it?"

Naomi waved drunkenly at the kitchen door "On the top of the cabinet Katie...better get a ladder... its above knee height" She giggled at her own joke, even when Emily jabbed her resentfully in the ribs.

"Fuck off jolly green giant" Katie said amiably "We all know you have your own micro climate up there in peroxide land"

She weaved elegantly across the room and disappeared into the kitchen. Emily took the opportunity to kiss her girlfriend sloppily. The kiss was just turning into something more, when Katie's voice rang out.

"And you can stop shagging...I fucking know you two are at it..._rabbits_...fucking rabbits..." Her voice tailed off as the sound of a chair being pulled across the tiles made both girls giggle. Seemed like Katie did need some vertical assistance, after all.

They kissed again, this time putting their glasses down and indulging in a bit of groping too.

"Got it..." Katie yelled.."Just getting some ice...and a fucking bucket to put it in...what the f...?"

The kiss was quickly ended as both their booze fuddled brains registered what was still inside the ice bucket, so conveniently placed next to the tequila.

Too fucking late

Katie walked back into the living room, tequila in one hand, ice bucket in the other. Trouble was, she also had a few pieces of folded paper gripped between her fingers. Her face was unreadable.

"Interesting collection..." she said wryly "Public sex, giant strap-ons, anal sex, threesomes...and...oh yes..._twins_. Wonder what **that** means?"

XXX

It would have been fine...it honestly would. If they had all been sober, if they hadn't been so handily in nightclothes, if Katie had been her usual self and faked gagging noises at the very idea then thrown the paper in the bin. But six months with her new boyfriend. Six months of witnessing (and lets be honest, participating) in stuff her 17 year old self would have goggled at, had broadened her mind in a way neither of them were anticipating.

Instead of condemning them as perverts and 'lezzer bitches' as usual. Katie found it funny. Extremely funny. While Emily cringed and Naomi sat with open mouth, Katie sat between them on the suddenly much smaller couch and went through the folded notes in turn.

"Tried it...yep, done that too...it fucking hurts, use lots of lube Ems, or a fucking small strap on...pick your partner well, me and Robbie fucked this Norwegian girl and..."

When they stopped goggling, and Katie ran out of anecdotes of her sudden departure from vanilla land, they started sniggering. All of them. Eventually, after the laughter jag was finished, Katie picked up the last piece of paper she had had in her hand.

"Nope...not tried this one"...Although..." and she looked meaningfully at Emily, who flushed red, then white.

"Fuck off Katie...that's a secret...you _promised_..."

Naomi's smile faded on her face, to be replaced with a look of utter shock.

"You mean...you two...fuck, _shit_...when, where the f...?" she spluttered. She thought she knew all Emilys secrets. Five years of sharing a bed with her lover had surely exposed all their past?

Apparently not.

Katie arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her sisters pained expression.

"Emsy babes, I think the cats out of the bag. I thought you would have filled in the blanks for your nearest and dearest by now..."

She turned to Naomi and smirked.

"...and didn't it _ever_ occur to you, big old lezzer that you are...that Emsy here was a bit too experienced for a virgin...I mean, you must have had _some_ idea?"

Naomi shook her head. She didn't...she _hadn't_.

"I never thought about it...I mean why would I...?" she said quietly.

Then the memory of the night at the lake flashed across her mind. Up till then, they'd only kissed. Passionately, yes, but never going any further than the occasional breast squeeze. And then there had been blow backs, and hot kissing and stripping...and then Emily had topped her, moved down her body and...licked her so comprehensively, so skilfully, all she could do was gasp and moan and look up at the black sky before exploding into the most intense orgasm of her life. Of _course_...she'd done it before... probably more than once.

"But how...when?" she said, still not quite believing what Katie had revealed, although Emilys shamed face and lowered eyelids were a bit of a clue.

"You were so against us being together...such a fucking homophobe...and you two had...?" She said to Katie, who still looked amused.

Katie smirked again.

"Why do you think I was so much against you two getting it on?" she said flatly "Remember in that café..when I said I loved her more than you ever could?"

"Katie...don't" Emily whispered, but she might as well have pulled up a chair on the beach and told the tide to go out.

"Look Ems..." Katie said briskly, topping up all their glasses with neat tequila "The secrets out now...and anyway...isn't it _there_, in fucking black and white...the twin thing. At least _one_ of you wants to go for it, huh?"

And that much was true, although Naomi, even in her wildest masturbatory fantasies, ever imagined it would actually happen. After all, she had written that note to stop this thing getting any weirder, not to make it surreal.

"Lets just say, when we were 15...up until I discovered that not all guys come too fast, or hold your head down too hard, we enjoyed a bit of sisterly loving. I started getting myself off ages before she did...and Emily always did like to watch...and don't tell me you don't know **that** about her, other wise I'll think you're not really lesbians after all"

Naomi nodded, and then thought to herself, _fuck_ knows why I did that.

"So..." she said "How did it start?"

_Bristol seven years earlier_

_Katie started it off as a punishment. Emily wouldn't do something for her, she would use up all the shower hot water. Emily wouldn't let her steal her new top, she'd turn up her Lady Gaga so loud, Emily couldn't get to sleep. Stuff like that._

_Then Katie discovered the joys of self pleasure. At first it was enough to wait till Emily was out, and have a delicious hour on her back with a photo of Beckham in his scuds and that suspiciously enhanced bulge looking straight at her. _

_Then Emily came home early, just as Katie was coming...too late to stop. She expected her sister to make a disgusted face and run, which she did, but only after a few long seconds watching Katie's fingers moving under her cotton knickers. Too many seconds for someone who was actually disgusted. More fascinated really._

_Then Katie got the combination of Emily's fanny box from James, who had apparently been wanking over it nightly when his sister was out. The contents first appalled, then amused Katie. Women, girls, alone and together, entwined, kissing, stroking...licking. So her sister liked girls, that was obvious. But the only thing the pubescent Katie cared about was Katie, and how to turn a situation like that to her advantage. So later that week, she deliberately let Emily catch her again. This time she was naked above the waist. Again the mock disgusted departure...but the delay was longer...much longer._

_After a fortnight, neither of them were pretending any more. Emily liked girls, liked their soft breasts, their hard nipples and...other places. Katie liked giving herself pleasure._

_So at night..several times a week by now...they would lock their door against an invasion by a perverted small brother (neither wanted another spectator) then Katie would strip slowly while her younger sister watched with hot eyes, lay herself on Emily's bed (always Emily's bed...neither of them knew why..it just seemed right) and play with herself while her twin sat quietly beside her, biting her lip _

_Voyeurism was enough at first. Katie got off spectacularly watching her sisters face. Emily would wait until Katie had curled up on her side, fingers still inside her and slip quietly out of the room. The shower would run and before Katie had moved to her own bed, she could hear faintly the sound of her twin satisfying herself with the shower head._

_And then it wasn't enough. It started with Emily surrendering to her desires...just a touch at first. A cool, hesitant hand on Katies leg as she accelerated her fingering. She came harder than ever, with that small, nervous hand resting on her thigh._

_Two nights later, Emily stroked Katie's stomach as she climaxed. Again, the orgasm was intense. Both knew where this was leading, but neither discussed it before or after the event. It was enough to experience it, to feel it._

_A week later, Emily caressed her sisters breasts, well before she reached the point of orgasm. Minutes before...and Katie let her._

_Another week and Emily was further up the bed, lying beside her sister, kissing the nipples on breasts she had always envied. Bigger, heavier, sexier tits._

_Katie came so hard she actually passed out for a couple of seconds, which worried them both. But not enough to stop._

_A month later, Katie gripped Emily's hand as it reached for her tits. Emily gave her a sad look, it was over then? But no... her sister moved her hand lower, between her thighs. To the place Emily had craved all along._

"_Touch me there Emsy" she said softly "I need you to..."_

_Emily knew what she needed, and had read enough, and explored herself enough to know what to do. It was so simple...so easy, almost like touching herself._

_This time when Katie came, she kissed Emily frantically as she did. They moaned into each others mouths, and this time...Emily didn't leave the room afterwards to get her own satisfaction. Katie didn't help her, but it didn't seem to matter. Her just watching was enough for her twin._

_In fact Katie never did reciprocate. Not then, not later. But Emily didn't need that. She had her sisters willing body to practice on. Fingers changed to lips and tongues. When Emily made Katie come with her eager mouth, she did so with a pillow over her sisters mouth. The sensation was so huge, so exhilarating, she knew she would scream loud enough to wake the neighbours on either side, let alone their parents._

_For a whole winter, Emily practised diligently, and Katie let her...and let her...and let her._

_Then came 6th form, and Danny Guillermo, who although fucking useless as a cunt licker, had a dick big enough to get Katie off most times, so long as he let her use her own fingers to help. It stopped their experiments abruptly._

_And then Emily rediscovered Naomi fucking Campbell, the first day of college._

_XXX_

Katie finished telling the story, while Emily sat, head down, nodding when asked to confirm something. Naomi alternated between looking at her girlfriend, then her girlfriends sister. She knew she should feel horrified, disgusted. But she didn't. Instead, the heat of the neat spirit seemed to transfer to her crotch. They had fucked, these two, many times, before she even got together with Emily.

They'd _fucked_.

And it meant, suddenly, the prospect of the twin thing wasn't just a fantasy...it was reality.

Katie spotted the look in her eyes of course. Ever the sexual predator, she knew hunger...desire, when she saw it.

It only took two words. But it was enough. Katie took Emilys hand in one of hers, then reached over to Naomi with the other

"_Bed_ then?" she said in a low growl

The time for talking was apparently over...

None of them needed a translator.

**Part four coming up (ho ho ho) and the twin thing is happening. But at what price, as I've said before. Thoughts...comments? (Praise lol?)**

**Up to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part four of the dark drama...or pure porn, whatever you want to make of it. Skins isn't mine...just as well really, isn't it?**

Of course...Katie took charge. That was as inevitable as what happened after. Naomi followed the two sisters as they walked, hand in hand, into the bedroom. Katie pulled her expensive blue silk dress over her shoulders as she walked, stepping out of her designer shoes at the same time. Emily's eyes locked onto her sisters body, just covered in a tiny grey silk teddy now. The atmosphere was hotter, steamier, just for that brief gesture.

Katie watched their eyes take in her full breasts as they pushed above the flimsy material and smirked. Not for the first time, her tits were the star of the show. She couldn't resist a well worn dig.

"Make the most of it girls" she drawled "This is a one time deal...enjoy it while you can"

She laid herself artistically on the bed and waited for them to join her. Both were slow to react. Naomi because she wasn't certain what was expected of her. This was so far out of her comfort zone, it was practically a foreign country. How did you react to the offer of a threesome with your girlfriend and her twin sister...a twin sister who had apparently enjoyed the adolescent exploration of her twin many times before you knew them. So she bit her lip and took her time stripping off her tee, leaving her just in a pair of black knickers. She waited for her cue to join them. Emily was just nervous.

Katie grinned in anticipation and raked Naomi with her brown eyes.

"Nice tits babe...Great to see Emsy has _some_ taste after all..."

Naomi heard Emily gasp beside her, and her sidelong glance registered the flurry of movement which showed her girlfriend was also stripping herself. Still neither made the first move.

Katie hissed in impatience.

"Fucks sake, you two... A body like this...and you can't decide who's first...let me show you what you're missing"

With that, she pulled at the top of the teddy and her beautiful tits bounced gently into view. This time there were two gasps. Naomi knew Katie was better endowed than her sister, but lying there, exposed, she saw how glorious her tits actually were. Smooth, rounded and tipped with small brown nipples, they looked good enough to eat...and suddenly she was ravenous. Glancing sideways, she could see they had affected Emily in the same way. Her girlfriend was staring at them, fists clenching and unclenching beside her.

"Well?" Katie said..."Have I got to draw you lezzers a diagram?"

Suddenly, Emily growled throatily.

"Fuck Katie...I've got to.._Fuck_..."

And she moved onto the bed.

Things happened quickly after that. With Emily lying beside her sister sucking and kneading one perfect breast, there was only really one place left. Naomi lowered herself on the other side and began to mimic her girlfriend.

Katie let her head fall backwards onto the pillows, sighing contentedly as her obedient lovers worshipped her. All was well in the KF universe.

Naomi dipped her head to take one erect nipple into her mouth. It was beyond strange, doing this to Katie, while Emily watched...her own mouth sucking and lapping too.

The heat in the room rose another notch as Emily's hand began to weave circles on Katies stomach over the silk material. Her sister arched at the increased stimulation and pulled Naomi's hand off her breast until it joined Emilys. Together they stripped Katie of the flimsy teddy. Finally she was totally, gloriously naked.

Two moans filled the silent bedroom then. Katie was completely smooth down there and as they watched, her thighs parted for them in surrender.

Emily growled huskily again, and Naomi knew some long remembered ritual was filling her mind. How many times had Emily done this? How many times had her teenage head dipped between her sisters willing thighs to taste, to serve, to worship?

Whatever the answer to that question was, it didn't matter now. Emily quickly positioned herself between Katies widely spread thighs and her mouth covered the wetness between them. Katie moaned in satisfaction as her sister began to lap her deliberately. It was a sight Naomi had never imagined would exist outside of her masturbatory fantasies. Only this was _way_ hotter than anything her brain could have conjured up.

Watching was one thing...hearing...feeling and...smelling it was quite another. Emily's newly red again hair (she'd dyed it that deep red colour she hadn't worn since 6th form..another change Naomi was unsure of the meaning of) was splayed across Katies spread thighs. It obscured her view, but the sounds...the _smell_ of aroused woman, was overpowering enough. As Naomi watched, still thumbing one of Katies erect nipples, Emily reached round her sisters thighs and gripped her with scarlet painted nails. Katie's hips bucked as Emily did something with her lips, her tongue, and she moaned something Naomi didn't catch at first. Then she did it again as one of Emily's hands released her leg and reached below. By the long moan it produced, Naomi guessed Emily's skilful fingers were now joining in. She had experienced that herself, and the sight of her girlfriend pleasuring Katie so expertly was more erotic than she thought anything could ever be.

"Kiss me" she keened

Katie moaned it again "Fucking _kiss_ me..."

Naomi obliged. Katies mouth met hers almost violently. Usually, kissing Emily, Naomi was used to gentleness, desire...and only at the end, when Emily was thrashing beneath her, on the verge of orgasm, did their kisses become frantic, aggressive.

But this was Katie Fucking Fitch of course. As Naomi touched her lips, she was met by an open mouth, searching tongue and hands that gripped her hair painfully.

It was a kiss intended to dominate. But something inside Naomi rebelled at it. She responded by duelling aggressively with Katies tongue, daring her to bite.

Bite she did, disengaging long enough to break the skin on Naomi's bottom lip. But again, something inside the blonde rebelled against merely being Katie's foil, a substitute for her sisters mouth, which was currently making Katie swear and moan continuously.

Naomi pulled back, watching the dark eyes of the girl beneath her widen.

"Fuck this Katiekins" she gritted "Its not all about you"

Even as Katie writhed and panted under Emily's continuous oral assault, Naomi had an idea which changed everything. She knew Katie probably just wanted this orgasm to happen. Once satisfied, she might deign to watch Naomi and Emily go at it. But she probably didn't intend to participate any more than that.

Naomi knew, even as Katie tried to pull her mouth back into another kiss, that she had seconds to make her move. Otherwise Emily's talented tongue would take the edge off Katie's libido...it had to be now.

She freed herself from the girls hands, and pushed them down, so they were tangled in her sisters hair. She pulled back, ignoring the puzzled look on Katies face. She lifted herself over, so that her thighs were either side of Katies head.

"No...what are you...fuck, no Naomi...I don't...I'm not..." were the last words Katie uttered for quite a while. Carefully and deliberately, Naomi lowered herself over Katie's mouth. She heard Emily moan deeply behind her and knew her girlfriend was watching, even as her mouth brought her sister closer to losing it completely.

"Come on Katie...lick me" Naomi said softly, feeling the girls face against her "Do it...come on bitch..._fuck_ me..."

The first lick was tentative.

The second was accompanied by a muffled gasp as Emily increased her efforts between Katie's legs.

The third was more a thrust than a lick.

And then Katie forgot all about pretense. All about just doing this so she could dominate her sister...tick off another sexual box...play the game.

Because Naomi tasted good...no, she tasted fucking _delicious_, and pushing her tongue deeper, Katie found a rhythm that made Naomi groan and shake and plead. And it felt so _fucking_ good...making this woman scream.

It didn't last long, of course. Well before Naomi could reach her climax, Emilys increased teasing of Katie's throbbing clit pushed her sister over the edge. Violently.

She screamed her pleasure into the cloying wetness her mouth was hungrily devouring. Bucking, moaning, writhing...

If you'd asked her for an honest opinion, (before she had time to lie about epic heterosexual encounters), she might have admitted that being fucked like that, while her sisters girlfriend sat on her face, undoubtedly made her come the hardest she had ever done in her life. But no one asked her, not then, not even later.

But after they had subsided into a languorous mass of tangled smooth limbs and bed hair, she thought it...she _definitely_ thought it.

Later, Naomi made slow, deliberate love to Emily, with fingers and tongue, while Katie watched, flicking her impeccably manicured nails over Emily's nipples, Her sister writhed and begged for release. A release Naomi gave her.

Then they slept.

XXX

It must have been three hours or more later. Naomi had gone to sleep with Emily on one side, Katie on the other. She spooned Emily, knowing her lover needed this position to drop off. But she was wakened by a gentle nudge from behind her. She groggily turned, to find a naked Katie standing by the bed.

"Wha..." she slurred, not from drink, but sleep.

"Shhh" Katie whispered "Come with me..."

Naomi shook her head slowly "What...what the fuck Katie...its fucking 3 am..."

"Get your arse out of bed...I need to talk to you..." Katie whispered fiercely

Grumbling, Naomi got up and followed Katie, carefully closing the bedroom door behind her.

As soon as they got into the lounge, Katie spun her and slammed her against the wall. As Naomi gasped in surprise, the other girl pinned her with her body and kissed her hard.

Naomi let the kiss go on long enough for Katie to relax her hold on her hips, then pulled back, her face shocked.

"What the fuck Katie?" she hissed "Emily's just in there...asleep, what..."

But Katie was on fire. She pressed her finger to Naomi's lips and shook her head.

"Shut the fuck up Campbell...you know as well as I do, after shagging, she'll sleep for hours. A fucking air raid wouldn't wake her. This is about you and me"

Naomi's jaw dropped in surprise.

"There _is_ no you and me Katie..for fucks sake...you're straight...well, mostly. And I fucking love your sister...what the...?"

"Don't be dense Naomi...I'm not talking about that. You two can go off into the sunset hand in hand for all I care...but you sat on my fucking face...made me lick you...no one has ever done that to me...you need to pay for it."

Naomi shook her head and tried to pull away but Katies strong fingers dug painfully into her flesh, making her wince.

"You're fucking crazy" she whispered harshly "What do you think I'm gonna do...beg for forgiveness?...you fucking _loved_ it Katiekins"

"Besides the point" Katie smirked "No one tops me babe...I think you owe me"

"Owe you what?" Naomi floundered "what do you want...a signed confession?"

"Nope" the older twin smiled "This..." and she moved her hands up onto Naomi's bare shoulders, pressing her downwards.

"You want me to go _down_ on you?" Naomi said hoarsely "But...we've done all that...in there...with your fucking sister as assistant"

"Not like this Naomi babes...this way I get to see you do it...and you do it on your knees...like a good little dyke bottom"

"You're fucking crazy...you know that...your sister could come in and see us...fuck Katie, what about Emily...your sister, my girlfriend?"

Katie carried on pressing down on Naomi until she was kneeling in front of her.

"Well then...quicker we get it done the better then. Right...I'm still fucking horny and you're supposed to be shit hot at this muff munching game...get licking"

Katie leaned back against the wall and parted her thighs. Naomi swallowed thickly, looking up at her. This WAS crazy...but seeing Katies sex this close, the smooth skin of her stomach and thighs...the aroused smell coming off her was intoxicating. Part of her wanted to tell Katie to fuck off, get up and walk back into her bedroom, but another part was goading her to do it.

Katie saw the indecision in Naomi's eyes and acted first. She reached down and gripped a handful of her blonde hair, pushing her hips towards the kneeling girl.

Naomi just had time for one whispered "Oh _Jesus_" before her mouth was pressed against softness and wet heat. Her resolve vanished. Without any more encouragement, she opened her mouth and extended her tongue. As Katie groaned deep in her throat, Naomi began to explore and probe. By the time Katies controlling hand dropped from Naomi's hair, it was unnecessary anyway. The other girls hands were gripping her pert arse tightly, pressing hard to get her tongue deeper inside. They maneuvered to the couch, Katie dropping onto her back, spreading her thighs obscenely wide. Naomi moving quickly to replace her mouth on her prize. The only sounds then were heavy breathing and liquid tongue thrusts.

It took Katie longer to come this time, her sisters earlier efforts had given her an orgasm to remember, but Katie relished the sight of her sisters girlfriends head moving rapidly between her legs. When Naomi inserted two fingers and began to pump, Katie finally gave up watching her conquest serve her, letting her head fall back as an orgasm began to shake her body.

After it was over, Naomi felt strangely calm. She had been used, dominated, but it felt weirdly OK. Katie looked down on her as she sat back on her haunches, lips wet with Katies moisture.

"That was fucking good babes...I might have to rethink my orientation if you two get that much fun out of sex every time"

She chuckled dirtily

"Maybe I'll even take up Stonems offer in future"

Naomi blinked in surprise.

"You and Eff? When the fuck did that get started"

Katie laughed again.

"What...did you think you and my little sister invented muff munching? Me and Effy got it on straight after she got out of the nut house. We had fun...until Cook showed up again. No way was I letting that male whore anywhere near my fanny...especially after he'd spent all that time in prison...fuck knows where he'd dipped it... But Effy decided to go back to cock, and so did I...but she still calls occasionally to suggest we hook up. After tonight, I might give her another go...don't look so shocked Naomi...I've _seen_ your little list of fantasies, remember?"

Katie left at dawn. Dressed to kill again and not looking as if she'd spent most of the night in debauchery.

Naomi went back to bed...to her sleeping girlfriend. She slept the sleep of the truly exhausted. Neither she or her departed sister knew that their little early morning tryst had been observed...by another pair of brown eyes. Sad, miserable brown eyes.

But both would know about it soon enough.

**Comments? (Yikes!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well then. This is the penultimate chapter of The List. Some will cheer at that. Its not really a happy tale. Being all about experiments is OK when you're 17, but children and matches, huh? Someone is about to get burned...**

**Sex, unhappiness and despair. What can I say, Skins has always had plenty of both. Read on if you don't mind angst and stuff. The epilogue is already written for this...with two endings, one of which I will use. I know which one will be more popular...but would it be realistic? **

It all started and ended with Effy Stonem in the end (of course) thought Naomi. Although it was hardly fair to blame her for the train wreck that her life had become. In fact, it started with that stupid threesome fantasy of mine. Without that, nothing that came after would have. So Effy couldn't be blamed for the spark. But she fanned the flames...and in the end, doused the bonfire. She couldn't help it...like the scorpion said..."its in my nature". She is just one of lifes twisted fire starters...

Katie helped it along. Never one to keep a good story to herself, she'd spoken to Effy a few weeks after the drunken episode with the ice bucket.

"They're getting...experimental" she told her old college nemesis. "Mrs and Mrs Campbell have at last decided vanilla is a bit bland, group shagging is apparently OK now..."

Effy being Effy, was never going to let that lie. Getting (most) of the gory details from Katie, she set things in motion. First, an invitation to Naomi and Emily. A long weekend in Praia de Rocha. Accepted. Life between the two had been strained lately, and Emily thought a short break would do them good. They'd been tiptoeing around each other for weeks, never mentioning the 'Katie thing' as it was now dubbed. Emily was embarrassed, remorseful and uncommunicative. Naomi was afraid to mention it, in case her girlfriend broke down completely. So it sat there, an uninvited dinner guest, unwilling to leave.

Sex was now infrequent, brief and purely functional between them. They still shagged, but only when one or the other was desperate for release. It was as if proper emotion had been put away into a box marked '_then_'. But this was now, and wounds untreated fester...

So a month after Katie leaked their secret to Effy, they were getting off a plane in Faro, bound for Cook and Effy's villa on the coast.

It wasn't apparent what Cook actually did for a living out there. But being Cook, it obviously involved illegal white powder. When his uncle Keith died, Cook had inherited the freehold of the Fishponds Tavern. Effy had known instinctively that left to his own devices, Cook would have rapidly turned into a clone of his departed uncle. Within a few years, he would have ended up overweight, alcoholic and stuck in Bristol forever. So she used her charms to persuade him to sell up and move out to the Algarve. Sure, the temptations of the booze and endless female flesh were just as tempting there. But she could control it better.

So, they had bought a modest villa.

Cook had integrated easily into the expat life. Effy was, as always, endlessly receptive to new ideas, in bed and out, and within two years, they had pretty much gone native. Thats not to say Cook spoke any more than a few words of Portuguese, but he didn't really need to. Their villa was surrounded by others occupied by British expats. They quickly became close to an older couple, Bob and Helen. In their early 40's, with two children, Robbie, 15 and Alicia, 14, they initially seemed just your average English expats, living on savings and enjoying the sunshine.

One boozy evening, 6 months after Cook and Effy had moved in, they found out it wasn't quite that prosaic.

Bob had barely escaped a 14 year sentence for cocaine importation a few years earlier, and his stay in Portugal was more to do with necessity than choice. He had befriended the local Policia chief, and was living 'incognito' whilst avoiding extradition to the UK.

Helen's past was equally colourful. She had run an upmarket escort service in London for years, and most of the purchase price of their palatial villa was paid for by her ex employees charms.

So now they settled for a bit of drug importation from North Africa, which brought in a good sized wedge every month, enhanced by Helen's monthly 'parties'

These parties were very popular with other expats. For obvious reasons. Not only did a fairly modest 'entrance fee' entitle you to free booze and as many lines of cocaine as your septum could stand, but several of Helen's old employees flew over to help the party go with a err ….swing...

Effy, always the hedonist, adored Helen for her outrageous past, and Cook, being Cook, was never likely to turn down a random shag, especially if it came with free drugs. They had been together long enough to not be consumed by jealousy when one or the other of them had disappeared into a bedroom with either of the hosts...and sometime an extra or two.

Within a year, Cook and Effy were comfortably involved in the sort of swingers parties the Daily Mail raged incoherently about on its front page. Cook was now doing courier runs and distribution deals with other resorts, and after Katie and her musician boyfriend came over for a week, involved the older Fitch in a memorable pool party.

Katie had long got over Gobblers End, and having experimented quite a lot with her new boyfriend and various groupies, didn't protest when Effy joined them on the rubber mat by the pool. Cook joined in too, eventually, realising one of his college fantasies by nailing a naked Fitch, while his girlfriend...assisted... and the two visitors left at the end of the week promising to come back soon.

So this weekend was supposed to lower the temperature for Emily and Naomi.

Instead it turned into a raging fever.

It began innocently enough. Effy had also invited Pandora, fresh from another breakup with her boyfriend, Freddies sister Karen, who had stayed close to both Cook and her after her brothers death, and a slim, blonde girl called Sara, who lived in Bristol, but who's parents had a villa down the coast.

The first night was full of school memories, laughter and Portuguese red wine. Naomi looked at Emily affectionately a few times as they sat on the verandah, round a big square table, swapping anecdotes. She looked happy. Happier than she had for weeks. The frown lines in her forehead were gone and those hypnotic brown eyes were shining with happiness, not unshed tears. She found herself relaxing into the evening, allowing herself to think maybe this was exactly what they both needed.

The evening ended with Cook (of course) throwing Naomi, fully clothed into the pool. They all followed, laughing drunkenly, and after lots of ducking and splashing, they retired to their room, Naomi and Emily held hands on the way up, almost shyly. It was the first time Emily had responded to a simple gesture of affection since...that night. Naomi glowed with happiness.

They made love to each other, slowly and gently, after drying off with the big rough beach towels Effy had put on their bed. Emily cried a little after Naomi had made her come with sensitive tongue and searching fingers. She returned the favour equally softly. When Naomi came, she had Emily's name on her lips. They slept entwined, despite the heat, breathing softly against each other.

When Naomi woke in the morning, it was to Emily's smiling face. All was right with the world again, she thought. Lets just enjoy this weekend, go back home and forget the ugliness before.

That was until Effy told them over breakfast about the party they were invited to that night...

They dressed in their best, thinking it was going to be a formal event. Effy had smirked a bit when Emily asked her innocently if their hosts were wealthy and aristocratic.

"Not at all babe" she laughed "Wealthy, yes, but VERY down to earth. After a few hours, you'll get to know them _very_ well"

Cooks stifled ironic laughter should have warned them, but it didn't.

An hour after they'd been greeted at the door by Helen in a white dress which plunged alarmingly down the front and back, revealing her ample cleavage, both girls were starting to relax. There were no formalities. Dinner was a buffet one, lots of meat and local vegetable dishes cooked by a hired chef and served by white uniformed waiters. The wine was strong and plentiful and the company pleasant.

Apart from Effy, Cook, Pandora, Sara and Karen, there were a couple of women who looked like catwalk models. Tall, willowy and dressed to kill in revealing slashed dresses, they seemed to know everyone there. There were also two local guys. Naomi whispered sarcastically to Emily that it was like a Christiano Ronaldo lookalike competition, which made Emily snigger for a full minute. They circulated amongst guests known and unknown until the dinner plates were cleared away and everyone was invited upstairs to a large room with a single table in the middle and a small stage to one end.

"Looks like we get a cabaret too" Emily breathed into Naomi's ear "Please God let it not be fucking Karaoke..."

"Oh, I dunno Ems" Naomi chuckled "I seem to remember you trying to do a Ga Ga impression last time we went to the pub"

She got a sharp nudge for that crack, but it wasn't malicious, so Naomi laughed too.

Everyone gravitated towards the table, and Naomi could soon see why. Neat lines of white powder and small yellow pills marked with little bird impressions.

"Fucking ace E's, you two" Cook said over their shoulders "Better than any of that shit you get in the UK...one of those and you'll just about fuck each other to death tonight.."

He grinned salaciously and took one of the tabs, balancing it on his tongue, pushing his face towards Naomi.

"Fuck _off_ Cook" Naomi said, horrified "We had this discussion at Roundview, remember? Me muff muncher?...cement mixers and staples?"

Cook laughed uproariously "Fucking right Naoms...never did get to bone either of you did I...mind you..Ems nearly gave in to me once...that time in the club when you were totally wasted Emilio? Mint pair of little tits, Red...you never stopped my hands wandering that night...copped a right handful"

Naomi looked at Emily, truly shocked at the revelation.

"W...what?...fuck _off_, she wouldn't..not with you Cookie"

Emily looked at her shoes and coloured.

"Fuck...you did" Naomi spat, ready to start what would have been a stinging argument, but Effy interrupted.

"_Long_ time ago Naoms...water under the bridge and all that..anyway, didn't you go further than just a bit of tit rubbing in that classroom with my dickhead of a boyfriend that year too?"

That stopped Naomi's mouth in mid insult. She'd confessed to Emily that she'd kissed Cook after the election, but omitted the full on groping that accompanied it. They'd been seconds from stripping off when she called it off. Suddenly she didn't feel the moral high ground under her feet any more.

"Yeah, well, fuck it" she said finally, as Emily's wounded eyes held hers "It was a long time ago...and at least both of us came to our senses before we went through with meeting your technicolor todger Cook"

Which made Cook roar again and Effy smile indulgently.

"The night is still young.. and the Cookie monster is very patient" Cook boomed then spun away, still winking at them

Effy shrugged as he put his arms over the shoulders of the two model types and started his usual spiel.

"Never changes, that one" she grinned "Anyway...he was right about one thing. The coke's pure as it gets and these E's" she paused to take one and swallow it "are about the best you'll ever try...?"

She took another yellow pill and put it on her tongue, moving closer to Emily.

Emily looked at Naomi, who went to shake her head, but before she could say anything, the petite brunette moved into an open mouthed kiss with Effy. Passing the pill took a second, but Naomi watched, cold inside, as Effy held the back of Emily's head in one elegant hand as their mouths moved against each other for a while. It didn't look like Emily was struggling much.

A vague memory stirred inside Naomi's mind...something Emily had said years ago about Effy propositioning her after they'd had one of their innumerable fights in the early days. She didn't like the way Emily was settling so comfortably into the 'friendly' embrace.

Finally, when they broke for air, Naomi reached over and took two pills herself from the dish.

"Fuck it" she grated "In for a penny..."

XXX

Turned out to be the most expensive penny either of them had ever spent...

The evening really got under way as the drugs kicked in. Emily matched Naomi by swallowing another tab, washing it down with a full glass of port. Then they competed with each other to see who could could get the most fucked, quickest.

Effy watched them closely, initially amused, but then a little puzzled as they stood toe to toe, drinking fast and waiting for the rush from the MDMA. What they didn't know was that the pills also contained a larger dose of amphetamine than usual. The normal warm rush of Ecstasy is refined by its libido enhancing qualities. Added speed made it much harder, more aggressive in its euphoria effect.

Couples started kissing around them, more people seemed to have arrived now the serious business was starting. The two model types stepped up onto the low stage, as people snorted lines and swallowed more of the industrial strength E's with the vintage port and champagne. They moved together, under a soft pink light that was thrown down from behind thick curtains and began to kiss languorously.

Emily's eyes widened as the kisses became open caresses. Ever since she had watched that sex show in Paris, her middle year at Roundview, she had used the memories of the two women making love in front of her as masturbatory fantasies. Too timid to join in at 17, she still remembered it as one of the most erotic sights ever. Now the two women stripped each other, licking exposed skin and cupping small breasts. This was a show, but unlike any porno show she had seen on her laptop. These two were actually into each other...

Moving closer to the stage, her arousal vividly enhanced by the chemicals racing through her nervous system, Emily left Naomi standing, open mouthed, at the table. Others were watching the girls make out, but more people seemed to see it as a trigger to begin their own show. A girl next to Naomi dropped to her knees and fumbled with Cooks trouser buttons. She watched as the girl...Sara wasn't it... fished out Cook's oversized cock, which was already distended and quivering. Cook winked at Naomi extravagantly as the girl began to slowly suck him.

"Go with it Blondie" he said casually "Everything and anyone you like"

Naomi gulped down a mouthful of vintage port, trying to stop the rush overpower her, but it was all too late. As she turned back to the mini stage, she could see Emily standing between the two naked girls, urgently kissing one as the other stripped her naked. Hands slipped round her own waist as she stared, fascinated despite her stab of jealousy. It was Effy behind her, already naked to the waist.

"Just _feel_ it Naoms...its only sex, right?"

Naomi's reluctance was quickly buried under another intense rush of MDMA. Suddenly, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Effy was beautiful, half naked and available. As she looked back at the stage one last time, she saw Emily being pulled to the carpeted floor by one girl as the other buried her head between her girlfriends legs. The submissive moan Emily gave out as she was licked, sent a bolt of pure lust through Naomi. She opened her mouth and accepted Effy's tongue, this time with no reluctance.

Neither Emily or Naomi would have been able to describe accurately the night that followed. After making out with Effy for what seemed hours, Naomi found herself surrounded by naked limbs. Mattresses had appeared around the room and she laid on her back, legs open, with Effy by her side, kissing her nipples in turn. She opened her eyes to see Cook putting on a condom, kneeling between her legs.

"Waited too long for this Naoms" he grinned down at her, before pushing into her cunt with one long thrust. Effy smirked at her boyfriends eagerness then began to use slim, skilful fingers on Naomi's clit. She moaned and bucked up, eager for more sensation.

"I"ll leave you to it babe" Effy grinned after a few minutes. "He's a great fuck Naoms...don't wear him out too much...I want some of that donkey cock later"

"W...where are you going Eff?" Naomi said, unable to stop herself gripping Cook's forearms with her fingernails as he pushed in and out of her deliberately slowly. Despite her initial reluctance, he was pressing all the right buttons now.

"Just going to get me some of that gorgeous little Fitch, before Ella and Bobbie fuck her unconscious" the other girl replied. Naomi would have protested, but Cook used the opportunity to increase his pace. He was big too...bigger even than that Brazilian kid had been. Her supercharged libido took control. She surrendered. He was going to fuck her, and she was going to let him.

"Come on then, you horny fucker " she hissed as he changed the angle of his thrusts, pressing his pistoning cock against her sensitive clit on every down stroke, She raked his sides with long nails "I heard the reputation...lets have the reality"

Cook grinned down at her as his movements got longer and deeper. He could feel her insides squeezing him.

"Always wanted to fuck your brains out Naomikins" he panted..."and today's the day...hang on blondie, this is a fuck you won't forget."

XXX

She had no idea about time or location over the next hour. Cook got her off, explosively, pounding rapidly into her as she arched and cried out again and again, then grinned at her triumphantly as she gasped for air after he pulled out of her, still hugely erect.

"Knew you'd be a fucking ace shag babe" he crowed, pulling off the condom with a snap. "Time to share the love with another lucky lady..."

He wandered off, his erection getting admiring glances.

The drugs were still surging through Naomi strongly, but she pressed another yellow pill onto her tongue anyway. She felt herself swallowing, even as her mind tried to protest it was all too much. All around, bodies were now writhing and moaning. One of the Ronaldo lookalikes was pounding away at a groaning Karen, her legs wrapped tightly round his waist. Over in the corner, one of the models was going down on Helen, while her husband banged away at the girl from behind. Other, unknown bodies thrashed and cried out in passion in every direction. Girls with girls, boys with boys, threesomes, foursomes... Orgasmic cries and muttered expletives filled the warm night.

But her mind soon turned again to her little brown eyed beauty. Before Cook had penetrated her so skilfully, she'd seen Effy walk over to where Emily was hungrily kissing the tall girl on the stage, but now that space was occupied by a couple of guys, boys really. Boys that she hadn't even seen arrive at the party. They were sitting on the edge of the stage, naked, watching the orgy around them, slowly fisting each others erections. As she watched, one of them came over the others hand.

"Fucking hell" she whispered to herself "Every possible taste accommodated"

She staggered to her feet then saw Pandora over by the door. The girl who said whizzer and bonkers a lot when she was 16 certainly didn't look childish right now. On her knees, a woman beside her fondling those impressive tits as she was sucking on a black guys cock .

Through the haze of her own intoxication, Naomi realised it probably wasn't the best time to interrupt, but she needed to find Emily. She walked over, avoiding a few grabbing hands from people eager to add another body to their menage.

"Panda babes...have you seen Emily" she croaked, her voice scratchy from all the moaning Cook had forced her to do. The guys cock plopped free of Pandora's mouth as her friend turned her head.

"Bit busy here Naoms" she said, licking her lips and running her eyes up and down Naomi's nakedness "but fuck, you're gorgeous though...try and find me after we've finished here?... we never got together back then, did we?"

Naomi looked blankly at Panda for a second before nodding absently. Jesus, was no one normal here?

"Sure...I mean OK Panda...maybe later?"

She turned away from the trio, who immediately began again. She searched the ground floor without success. In her stoned state, it didn't seem odd that she was padding about, completely naked, in a strangers house, looking for her girlfriend.

She found her eventually. Opening the fifth door she had found, she looked into a room with a huge Queen sized bed in the middle. On it three people. Effy was on her back, head raised up on pillows between a kneeling Emily's thighs.

It was the classic 69 position. What made it slightly more unusual was the sight of Ronaldo Mark Two kneeling behind Emily, slowly thrusting his hard on into her. Their combined moans reached a crescendo as Naomi watched. The guy inside Emily pushed in as far as he could, legs trembling as he let go. At the same time, Effy's efforts between her girlfriends legs produced what looked like a pretty spectacular orgasm for Emily. She cried out several times huskily before collapsing onto the writhing girl underneath her.

Emily finally looked up, still panting, as she noticed the bright light from the hallway illuminating the trio.

"Naoms, babe" she slurred dreamily, mouth still wet from Effy's excitement "Effy just made me come...isn't she clever...?"

She giggled stupidly, as if she had just delivered the worlds best punchline.

"Effys pretty good in the sack Naoms..and so is..." she looked over her shoulder at the young Portuguese guy " whats your name again?" She giggled at his puzzled expression.

"You should always get a _name_ before sucking a dick, isn't that right Naomi babe?" Emily said slyly, winking at her girlfriend.

She was still smiling, but her eyes had taken on a hard, glazed look, now that she'd come off her sexual high.

"How _was_ Cook, by the way...I saw him banging the fuck out of you when we came upstairs" her voice went an octave higher "_Oh fuck Cook...fuck_ _me...__**harder**_" she mimicked Naomi's pre orgasmic cries.

Naomi stared at Emily dully as the other two people on the bed disentangled themselves. Effy got up quickly and grabbed the bemused guy's hand "Come on Paulo...lots of nice tourists to fuck downstairs. I think Ems and Naomi need to have a little chat..."

The door closed firmly behind them,leaving Emily and Naomi staring at each other.

"I'm not the villain here, Emily..." Naomi started, only to be immediately interrupted.

"Yes you fucking _are_!" the little redhead spat back, suddenly serious, folding her arms across her bare breasts " You and your fucking '_I wanna threesome_ _Ems_...please"

"Oh great" Naomi said icily "This is surreal, you know that? I'm standing here bare arsed naked, at a fucking ORGY...being bollocked by my girlfriend for something that happened months ago, when two MINUTES ago you were tongue deep inside Effy fucking Stonem...who I only find out tonight has been itching to jump your bones since 6th form college...oh, and by the way, thanks for telling me about you and Cook having a little heavy petting session in some scummy club...another fucking secret revealed"

Emily growled deep in her throat. Naomi knew that sound...she'd only heard it once before...after the... _Sophia_...incident. She braced herself for the blast.

"You're fucking UNBELIEVABLE Naomi" she screamed.

"Is this the same Cook who's just been balls deep inside you...hun?"

"Fucked you good and proper, did he? Always wanted to shag you...and I bet you just _loved_ it, didn't you. Always go back to the cock in the end, don't you? '_maybe I only like boys, apart from you_' Remember that line sweetie?"

Both were now standing toe to toe, faces red with anger. The air around them was electric.

A head popped round the door. One of Helen's girls.

"Everything alright in here?" she smiled

"FUCK _OFF_!" They screamed at the same time. The head disappeared quickly and the door closed.

"So" Naomi said sarcastically "Its all my fault a simple threesome turned into fucking Dantes Inferno, is it? Who's idea was the whole list thing anyway? You _wanted_ to see me with a guys dick in my mouth...you _wanted_ the twin thing Emily..."

Emily opened her mouth to argue that point, but Naomi just shouted over her.

"_NO_! Its true...you never even argued about it. Katie says go, and little Ems gets down on her knees and eats her big sisters pussy..like always..._such_ a good girl"

She knew at that moment she had said something she couldn't take back...ever. Something in Emily's face froze. Then she seemed to crumple in front of her. Naomi took one step forward, as if to support her.

"Don't you fucking _DARE_ touch me" the redhead said icily, eyes flashing fire.

"Ems...I'm sorry...that was awful...I didn't mean...you're not..."

Emily drew herself upright, despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"We've fucked it up Naomi...actually its _all_ fucked up. I want to go home in the morning...do some thinking...I think...I think we're done...you and me"

NO!" Naomi shouted, reaching out for Emily, who took a step back, out of arms reach "Don't say that. This is so stupid. Its just the drugs, this crazy place...I _love_ you, always have. Lets just go home...please?"

Emily shook her head, wiping the tears away from her face with the back of her hand.

"No" she said bleakly "I meant what I said. We've fucked it up with our silly games. Its over...I'm sorry, I can't do this any more"

She left the room, leaving Naomi standing there, stunned at her words. It couldn't be over...could it?

XXX

The next few hours were pure torture.

They left in the morning, while everyone else was sleeping off last nights excesses. The taxi ride to the airport was made in silence. The inevitable two hour delayed flight, including the wait for standby seats was icily quiet too.

Several times, Naomi tried to talk, but Emily either turned away or sat mutely, her headphones set to loud, ignoring her.

When they boarded, Emily made a point of sitting two rows up from her, even arranging for the seat change with an accommodating stewardess. Naomi noted sourly that the woman virtually drooled over Emily's arse as she 'helped' her get settled. Once the interminable flight was over, they stood, side by side at the luggage carousel, waiting for their bags. Finally, Naomi couldn't hold back any longer.

"Ems...please" she begged, pulling the fucking annoying headphones from her girlfriends head. Emily glared at her.

"I was fucking listening to that...do you mind?" she hissed.

"Please don't do this...I fucking love you Ems" Naomi said brokenly "Can we just go home and talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about" Emily said coldly "Its all been said...just being with me wasn't enough, was it? And now I feel dirty, used, and you must do too...I can't even _look_ at you without seeing you with someone else...Jessica...Cook...even my fucking _sister_. You disgust me, and I disgust myself"

She took a deep breath as Naomi stared at her, wide eyed with shock.

"I phoned Katie, while you were in the toilet" she said "I'm going to stay with my Mum and Dad in Bristol for a while. I'm getting off the tube at Paddington...going straight there"

"No!" Naomi gasped.

"No...don't do this now...like this. You're angry and upset...I get that. So am I. This was all a very bad idea, I know that now. I'm sorry I ever suggested it in the first place...please Ems...don't just leave me...I can't be without you...please?"

But her girlfriends face was impassive.

"No..I need to do this Naomi. Things are so fucked up, I don't think they'll ever be right again. But I need to be on my own for a while. Two weeks, maybe a month. Let me go...I'll call you from Bristol"

Despite Naomi's continued protests, when the train got to Paddington, Emily picked up her suitcase and stood by the door. Naomi had one last try. She took Emily's hand gently and cupped her face with her other hand, ignoring the curious looks from the other passengers.

"I love you more than anything in the world, Emily Fitch" she breathed, standing so close Emily couldn't do anything but look back " And I'll do anything...anything at all to make this right. If you need some space..OK...go to Bristol. But never doubt my love for you. We belong together...always have"

Emily nodded stiffly and didn't protest when Naomi kissed her gently on the lips.

Then the doors opened with a swish, and she blinked a couple of times as Naomi started crying again.

"I'm sorry too Naomi" she said, voice cracking with emotion "I'll never stop loving you either...but I need to..."

Naomi stopped her by putting a finger across her lips.

"I know...I know" she said quietly, through the tears which continued to fall "I'm going to miss you so much baby... I'm going to be so lonely without you"

This time it was Emily holding back sobs as she stepped onto the bustling platform. She gave one last sad look at her crying girlfriend before turning away and being swallowed up by the busy commuters.

She was gone.

XXX

Three weeks later...

Naomi was sitting by the window, staring at the pouring rain outside when the doorbell rang. Listlessly, she buzzed whoever the fuck it was in. She knew for certain who it _wouldn't_ be.

She'd almost lost her mind in the past few weeks. The first couple of days, she did nothing but cry. Mainly into Emily's pillow, night after night, soaking it so much she was forced to wash it...which removed the 'Emily smell' she craved. That made her cry even more. She had to go on long term sick from work in the end. After two disastrous days attempting to do her job, her boss had hauled her in and insisted she see a company doctor. That prompted a sick note for two weeks with a diagnosis of clinical depression. Surprisingly enough, the quack spotted the fact that this was no ordinary romantic break up. Naomi hardly spoke unless she had to, washed and changed her clothes only when forced. Just sat for hours, staring into space, interrupted only by epic crying jags that lasted hours. She thought that she might actually die from the grief. She wondered if it might have been easier if _Emily_ had died. That thought too set her off again.

But she didn't die. The two week certificate became a month one, with an open ended extension. Drugs were prescribed, lots of nice shiny pills in even shinier pop out packets. She took them all, hungry for relief, but nothing lifted her mood. Everything in the apartment reminded her of Emily too. In the end, she took to sleeping (or laying awake looking at the ceiling) on the couch, moving it against another wall in the lounge, just to make the place look a little different.

The second week, she tried calling Emily (many times). The phone either went to voice-mail, which she learned not to bother with, or was cut off on the second ring. Finally, it gave her a message saying the phone was disconnected. That night she cried for 4 hours straight...

So next day, she tried Katies number. After three rings, it was picked up.

"Katie...its Naomi" she sniffled.

"No shit" Katie answered "What do you _want_ Naomi?"

"I...I want Emily back" she sobbed, hating herself for crying yet again.

"Might be a bit difficult" Katie replied, less bitchily.

"Please Katie...I'm dying here..I miss her so much...can you ask her to call me...please...I'm begging you"

There was a long pause, then a sigh.

"Look Campbell...it really should be her saying this, and I'm gonna bitch slap her for ducking this conversation for so long...but you need to fucking prepare yourself"

"W...what?" Naomi choked "Prepare for what?"

Katie sighed again.

"Fucks sake..." she rasped.

"Emily's not coming back, like ever. She's just been accepted on an internship...in Manchester. I was gonna get her to call you this week anyway. I've got to come down to your place to collect her lezzer clothes and stuff. Its over Naomi...She doesn't want to see you anymore"

"B..but I love her Katie...she can't just...she said she just wanted time...some space"

"Jesus Naomi...it wasn't just you who got her heart broken with all those silly games you two played. She's hurting too. Lets face it, it was pretty fucking stupid, wasn't it? You're not me, and Emily isn't Effy. It was never just sex with you two soppy cunts. And if thats what true love does to you, I'll stick to mindless shagging, thanks. Look...I'm pretty busy, but I do actually have a heart, believe it or not, so I'll just say this so you're clear. I don't think you can do anything at the moment which wouldn't just make things worse. She's made her mind up to move on. Do the same thing...you never know, you might find someone else dozy enough to fall in love with you out there. But as far as you and her are concerned..its finished"

There was a long silence when Naomi seemed to have lost the ability to speak. She opened her mouth to say something, but just unintelligible noises came out. Finally, Katie filled the silence.

"Actually, I think she's just doing anything but face you...but she's my sister...my twin sister, so I'll always have her back, not yours. I'm sorry Naomi, there's nothing more I can say to sweeten it. You're dumped babe. Now...when can I come down to pick up her stuff?"

Naomi was too shocked to argue. They made a loose arrangement for the next Friday.

And so, as the inner door creaked on this wet Friday, Naomi carried on looking out of the window as the love of her life's twin sister came into the room. On the floor, neatly packed into stripy laundry bags and boxes, was the sum total of her previous life with Emily.

Six weeks later, she had a 'proper' breakdown. Her mum flew in from Cork and supervised her semi compulsory stay in the clean white building with nice smiley people in even whiter coats.

Six months after THAT, she was discharged back into her mothers care.

And three months after that, she got another job. Not as prestigious and definitely not as pressured as her old one. Just a bit of stringer work for Metro. She worked mainly from home (a different home...she had to vacate the flat for lots of reasons) but home anyway. It was a third floor apartment in Wandsworth. Miles, and light years away from her old life.

She went out occasionally...very occasionally...even got shagged twice (once by a very earnest bespectacled fellow journalist who got her drunk and took her unresponsive body clumsily with his pencil cock on her battered couch...once by a young student after a night out at a local bar. Naomi had rescued the girl from a very persistent bull dyke, and the kid had repaid her by finger fucking her in the alleyway out back)

Neither encounter was satisfying in the least. Pity, because masturbation was apparently out of the question. Too many treacherous images of...her...intruded on that solitary pastime to make it pleasant.

A year and a half after Emily had left, she was called into the editors office.

"Naomi babe" he boomed, which reminded her far too accurately of a certain James Cook. "Fucking Arts editor sick, his dep on paternity leave. I know Westminster's your brief, but fuck it...its just a poxy photography exhibition in Hackney. Take you ten minutes tops. Pop down there, make some notes and give me 500 words on it by close of play. Usual shit...pictures of people in war wound makeup laying in alleys. No one takes a normal picture any more. Fucking new artists my arse. Ten minutes, promise. Here's their press release. Two birds, by the look of it...Karen and Emily Woods"

Fifteen minutes later, press release unread, Naomi was pushing open the door of Hackney Community Arts Centre, looking for the signs for the show.

She was stubbing out a cigarette under the unamused eyes of the crusty caretaker, otherwise she might have noticed the poster on the wall above his head...

Stepping into the room, she sighed dramatically. The walls were covered in black and white images of homeless people, drunks and vagrants. All made up to look battered. Bruises and fake blood covered their faces. It really wasn't her thing, although she appreciated the charitable side of it. Trouble was, the world was so absolutely fucked, you wouldn't have to go far out of the UK to find actual pictures of suffering people. But she did her job, made factual notes and added her own acerbic comments to one or two particularly gruesome images, then looked around for the table with the two photographers she had been told about. There was a small crowd of students around the table, so she waited for them to disperse, idly checking her phone for messages. She had stupidly promised that shy girl in accounts with big tits that she would have a drink with her tonight. But her feet already ached and she racked her brains for an excuse she could text her with that wouldn't sound too brutally like the brush off.

Failing to think of one, she sighed again before noticing the crowd had thinned out. She pushed past a couple of Chinese girls who were busy photographing anything and everything (no sense of irony, these tourists, photographing a photography exhibition) and put on her best fake smile.

And felt it drop off her face like hot wax.

Sitting behind the table was a very familiar figure. Shorter hair, Red again, but when those startling brown eyes met hers, it was like the rest of the world had disappeared, all the same...

"E...Emily?" she stuttered "But it said Woods..." she stopped talking as the pretty blonde haired woman with the nose stud next to her ex broke in brightly

"Thats right...Emily Woods...I'm Karen Woods...her life partner...nice to meet you...?"

"Naomi...Naomi Campbell" she said hoarsely, wanting nothing more than the world to end.

Karen looked at Emily quizzically for a long moment as the two stared at each other, then the other shoe dropped. Emily was still staring at Naomi intently. Karen might have been doing the talking, but a whole conversation was going on between ice blue and chocolate brown eyes...

**And thats all for this chapter. Epilogue to follow. Thats if anyone is still interested. I'm tempted to put up the alternative, tragic ending, just to see if anyone notices... Just a hint!**

**Reviews would be nice..**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK. This is the ending I planned at the beginning. Its not nice. But there is an alternative ending at the bottom of this chapter, sort of an epilogue to the epilogue. Those of a nervous disposition might want to skip straight on down there. Fair warning?**

_**Oh, and to the (inevitably) anonymous 'Take to Tumbler' person who trashed me and everything I do on here via the last chapter review? I could care less. Honestly...**_

** Skins, no. Typo's, Yes.**

Naomi runs. Of course she runs. She tries hard to be civil, even drops her Metro business card on the table as this Karen girl witters on about the exhibition and her fabulous girlfriend, all the time giving Emily little sly touches and flirty looks. She's so obvious, she might as well cock her leg and piss up Emily's jeans. Marking your territory, its called. Emily looks a little embarrassed, a little uncomfortable and a little scared, in equal proportions. It doesn't comfort Naomi much. She's already seen the matching silver bands on their ring fingers.

Life partners...what the fuck does that even mean? Are they married? Bit quick for that, she thinks, hopefully. By the way Emily's new girlfriend is acting, its probably agreed and booked, but not yet actually happened. But again, Naomi finds no comfort in that. Commitment...

Not married then...but definitely moving on. Moving on far enough to be in a serious, grown up relationship. One that certainly didn't involve threesomes or bacchanalian orgies in Portuguese villas. Naomi's sure about that, if nothing else...

She talks without remembering a word afterwards, they nod politely and pretend she hasn't dropped a hand grenade into their exhibition. The tears that are brimming in her eyes won't be denied much longer though, so she mutters something even more trivial and then just... _runs_.

She only gets to the steps outside, staggering and crying so much an old lady walking by gives her a concerned look. She turns away, down a convenient alley. Puts her head on the wall and lets it out in a long continuous wail. All the grief, loneliness and despair she thought was used up this past 18 months. Apparently there's plenty left. That thought alone makes her sob harder.

"Fuck...fuck...f_uck_" she chokes after she recovers her breath.

Then a voice over her shoulder. That voice.

"Naomi...?"

"I'm OK" she croaks, scrabbling in her jacket for a tissue. A soft white handkerchief appears over her shoulder. She takes it and mops her soaked cheeks and blows her nose. She offers it back without turning round.

"No...keep it" the familiar husky voice again. She can't keep it...it smells of Emily. Strawberries, vanilla...and just...Emily"

She chokes on her words, not trusting herself to turn yet.

"Sorry...so stupid...sorry Ems, go back inside...OK now"

Which is so not true its practically a joke.

Hears Emily sigh. She remembers that sigh. The post Sophia sigh.

She turns then. The look of pure sympathy on Emily's face nearly undoes her again, but she swallows the sob...just.

"Nice to see you doing well" she manages, holding out the handkerchief again. Emily ignores the gesture.

"_Truth_, Naomi...how are you really?" Emily presses her. Its too much. Why couldn't she just have accepted her lies and gone back inside?

"Truth?" she answers, wishing a fucking hole could swallow her up, "OK... I cried continuously for _months_. Lost my job, our apartment, drank a lorry load of spirits...took up smoking again...oh, and finally got locked up in a funny farm for 6 months...even my mum got fed up with me...so yeah, doing great".

She sniffed hard, hating the shock and pity on Emily's face.

"But as you can see" she stood straight and flashed a wan smile at her ex "Right as rain now...fully recovered. Totally, completely over you...happy to see you've moved on...got a 'life partner' and all...by the way, what _is_ a life partner?...sounds like a chapter heading in a 1980's LGBT manual"

She can't help the jibe. Its still part of her personality, even in her train wrecked state...that sarcasm. Hates the wounded, slightly pissed off look on Emily's face it produces.

"It means we've _committed_ to each other, like grown ups do...it wasn't just you who suffered you know Naomi...I did too" Emily says archly.

(Emily standing straighter too now, arms folded defensively over her chest).

Naomi gulps again, forcing down another treacherous sob.

"Great..well, would _love_ to stay and chat about old times, but things to do, places to go...people to see...you know"

It sounds brittle, even to her. She's even more broken now and she knows she's seconds away from collapsing in a bawling heap. She can't remember if she took her antidepressants this morning. Knows it doesn't matter anyway. Seeing Emily has smashed through her confidence like a battering ram. Even Cook's magic powder would fail at beating that.

She forces another fake smile onto her face. Knows Emily sees straight through it.

"Gotta go" she chokes, but has to do it...touch her. Reaches out and strokes Emily's face with trembling fingers When Emily flinches away, Naomi lets the tears fall properly again. She won't even let her touch her. One time it seemed she wanted nothing else...

"Don't worry" she manages, biting her lip, "I'll write you a nice review...before..."

Emily frowns. Before?

"Naomi...I can't let you go like this, you're really upset...come inside...we'll get you straightened up...call you a cab..."

"No!" Naomi almost shouts, making Emily start.

"Couldn't...in there...not again...don't need pity...going home...Single malt scotch indoors...the cure to all broken hearts, huh?"

Her smile isn't forced this time. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hands fiercely.

"Have a nice life Ems"

She turns to leave before spinning back once more. If this is the last time she'll ever see her, and now she knows with chilling certainty that's true, she has to say it. Even if it means nothing to her.

"I"ll love you for the rest of my life Emily...can't help it. Tried...but its not possible to stop. Ruined me for anyone else, Fitch..." she grimaces rather than smiles. Knows that will hurt her.

Emily's eyes get even wider and she reaches for Naomi's hand. But she pushes past the outstretched arm. Holds Emily firmly by the shoulders and kisses her. Not hard, not passionately. She just needs this so that she can do what she has to now...afterwards. Soft, gentle...a farewell kiss to a love departed.

Emily stands there, frozen, as she pulls back.

"Goodbye...my baby...my only love..." she whispers and turns away, almost running down the alley.

Emily stands there for a moment, fingers to her lips. She can still feel the warmth of Naomi's mouth on hers.

Karen finds her there minutes later, crying softly. Frowns at her girlfriends sadness, but folds her into her protective arms, then ushers her back inside. Emily stops at the top of the steps and remembers something Naomi said. She mouths the word that puzzled her.

"She said before...before what?"

Karen shakes her head

"Don't know Ems, doesn't matter now, does it?...Come on, people are waiting inside. Forget it...she's gone now"

XXX

Two hours later Naomi is laughing..._properly_ laughing, not just hysteria.

Sitting cross legged on the floor next to the coffee table. On it a half empty bottle of Highland Park Islay whisky, 30 years old. Katie had bought it for them for Christmas 3 years ago.

"_You can't be proper lezzers unless you have Scotch in the house_" she had chuckled "_Its like strap ons and sensible shoes...fucking_ _compulsory_"

Naomi laughed again at the memory. Happy days. She was surrounded by happy days now. All the photo's, soppy notes and birthday cards they had saved from their years together were strewn around her. She'd taken the box from the top of the wardrobe as soon as she got back. The box had been sealed, hidden away for over a year. Didn't matter now. Time for one last session. One last indulgent wallow.

She slopped another absurdly large treble scotch into the crystal tumbler. Katie had bought those too. Proper glasses for proper booze...

It was getting dark outside, but it was light enough for what she had to do. She raised the glass to her lips, picking another shiny little pill from the pile on the table. Eight, she thought would be plenty, but she'd taken twelve, just in case. Wouldn't do to fuck it up. Proper job...right?

The scotch burned down her throat, but it was getting easier now. Not much of a chance of her becoming a connoisseur, but it wasn't totally unpleasant. Maybe she was a proper lesbian now. The thought made her giggle stupidly. She took another two pills, the last in the blister pack...best be sure.

'_Can lead to addiction...do not exceed the stated dose_" she read on the box and smiled wryly at the warning.

"Too late" she slurred "Whoops!"

The scotch slopped over the side of the glass as she tried to put it down with the exaggerated care of the truly intoxicated.

She picked up her favourite photo...the one with her and Emily in Goa...on the beach at sunset. Some Australian backpacker had taken it for them. Standing in matching yellow bikini tops and flimsy local sarongs, looked tanned and happy. Emily folded into Naomi's body, looking up at her adoringly. Naomi smiled. Such a long time ago...but so special. Their time.

The fuzziness in her feet was creeping upwards now. The shadows on the wall twisted weirdly as her vision gradually blurred and turned monochrome.

She didn't feel her head hit the table with a dull thud on the way down to the floor...didn't see the bottle tip and spill onto the stained wood. The photograph in her hand slipped from her fingers as she sighed and curled onto her side. Tired, she thought. So tired of all this pain.

Her smile faded gradually, like a cherished photograph. The clock ticked on the wall, counting down the few moments left to her.

"Emily" she breathed shallowly "I love you, my sweet Emily"

Just the clock now...tick, tick, tick...

tick, tick

_tick_.

Silence.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Sirens... Who ordered fucking _sirens?_ she thought. Right about the time she felt a surge in her stomach and the foul antiseptic sting of regurgitated whisky. Hands held her head and her hair out of her face.

She retched again. This time the torrent of vomit was slower, thinner. Still tasted like drain cleaner, but her head was clearing.

"Naomi...can you hear me?" an annoying voice asked.

How the fuck can I answer with vomit in my mouth, she thought irritably. And anyway, why am I upchucking anyway. She didn't do sick...never had. Even when she was a kid in 6th form college and Emily used to..._Emily_?

Suddenly everything snapped into focus again. Emily, whisky, sleeping pills. Dead...she was supposed to be fucking _DEAD._

Crying...that's what she seemed to be a fucking expert at. So she did a bit more.

"Noooooo" she moaned, struggling against the hands that held her "Not supposed to be here...fuck...let me go please..."

XXX

The next time Naomi woke it was dark. Her head was pounding, but at least the violent nausea had passed. She was on her back, and when her eyes opened, she could see a fan slowly circling above her. The regular bleeping of a monitor told her she was alive. Again, she felt a wave of despair and hopelessness sweep over her. After all the care she had taken to make sure she succeeded, still she had failed.

Her lips were dry and cracked, and stung as she parted them to cry.

"Couldn't even do that right" she croaked "Failed at fucking everything...even suicide"

Her arms felt heavy and numb as she tried to sit up. She couldn't, and as her eyes focused on her body, she could see why. Her wrists were secured by two thick rubber restraints.

"What the fuck?" she groaned, her eyes scanning the sterile hospital room for someone to shout at. Then she saw her. A figure, half sitting, half laying on the bed by her waist. Face down, sleeping on her folded arms. Unmistakeable red hair fanned out across her face.

Emily.

"What the fuck, she rasped again, throat starting to burn from lack of use and something else she didn't understand yet.

The figure beside her bed stirred and lifted its head.

"N...Naomi...?"

Naomi's eyes filled with yet more tears. She had thought her tear ducts had been paid off...no longer required on journey.

Apparently not. Not only was she (unwillingly) alive, but the person she least wanted to see was currently staring at her as if she was Nefertiti, risen from the casket.

"What are you doing here...why...who...?" Naomi floundered, voice breaking at the end of every word. She gave up trying, settling for "Water?" instead.

Emily rubbed her red rimmed eyes and poured some water from a jug into a plastic beaker, then hunted for a bendy straw from the pile of stuff on the bedside table.

Naomi crinkled her brow in puzzlement, then realised why she was doing that. Her arms strained against the restraints pointlessly. Whoever had trussed her up like this, knew what they were doing.

Emily avoided her eyes as she offered the drink. Naomi swallowed two refreshing cold mouthfuls before sinking back onto the pillows Emily had plumped up behind her head.

She looked at the rubber wrist bands before finally meeting Naomi's eyes.

"You pulled the tubes out twice...once in the middle of the night. We almost lost you again then...the doctor insisted on these" she nodded at Naomi's wrists again "Pretty determined, you were"

This time it was Emily's voice that broke on the last word. A distant memory of a lakeside morning and a 16 year old Emily pleading for her to "want me back" made Naomi swallow a sob.

"Sorry...so sorry" she started, but she saw anger replace the hurt look in Emily's eyes then.

"No you're not Naomi" her ex hissed "Sorry for not succeeding more like. Have you any fucking idea how close you came to actually dying? Your heart stopped like, three times. If I hadn't persuaded your neighbour to break down your door, you would have been dead, in minutes. You selfish cow...how would I ever have lived with myself with you gone?"

Naomi blinked at the sheer rage in Emily's face. Even when they were together, she could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times she got really angry. Katie was the volcanic one. Emily did a fine line in cold anger. That was her specialty.

"But..." she started "Why would it even matter to you now whether I'm alive or not. Moved on...'life fucking partners' and all" she finished. Her voice was only capable of short sentences it seemed.

"Did you want to add stupidity to your faults?" Emily said curtly.

"Never thought I'd have to accuse you of that. I never stopped loving you...not for a second. How do you think I would have felt, being responsible for you taking your life?"

"Yeah, well...you did what you needed to. I'm alive, thanks to you. So now you've done your duty...you can run along now, back to Karen. I'll be fine now...thanks for caring"

Naomi knew that would hurt, knew it was unfair, but she thought if she had to stare into those wounded brown eyes for another second, she might throw up again.

Emily grabbed her hand, pushing her face right into Naomi's.

"For your..._FUCKING_...information. There is no Karen to run back to. Spending three full days and nights at your ex's hospital bedside after a suicide attempt puts a bit of a damper on a relationship... She's gone to stay with her sister in Middlesborough, while I sort out myself. The thing is Naomi...are _you_ going to sort yourself out?"

Naomi's face crumpled. Looked like she'd not only fucked up her own life, but Emily's too.

"Sorry..." she cried "I never meant that to happen. I just wanted..." she coughed drily twice " Wanted not to be here. You were happy, with someone else...I was just marking time...getting more miserable without you every day. I just couldn't go on...without you. Selfish I know, but I'm no good without 'us' Ems...never were"

Emily's face softened.

"I know that, you daft cow. Despite what you THINK you know about me and my..." she twitched the corner of her mouth in that most 'Emily Fitch' of gestures "Life partner... It wasn't working out. I think she loves the idea of me more than the reality"

"You mean...?" Naomi gulped, not daring to go on.

"No promises Naoms" Emily smiled thinly "You need to recover, and I think your mum, who's only downstairs getting a coffee by the way, will probably insist on a long recuperation in Ireland with her and Kieran. But if you're asking if I will be there too...the answers yes. I must be fucking mad...but it seems I can't live without you either. Come here you annoying, stubborn, sarcastic, _STUPID_...only woman for me"

And Naomi felt, for what seemed the first time in decades, Emily Fitches lips on hers.

**Thats it done folks. Alternate ending as well. Well, OK, better ending. In the final shakedown, I can't be Jess Brittain. Tried, but can't.**

**Review? Thanks very much!**

**And to 'Take to Tumbler'? Thanks for the inspiration to write more...just to piss you off.**


End file.
